


Endless

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cooper are both thirty-five years old and have been together for over fifteen years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Endless  
Characters: Cooper and Sam, with mentions of Lucky and Logan.  
Pairing: Scoop (Cooper/Sam)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het.  
Summary: Sam and Cooper are both thirty-five years old and have been together for over fifteen years.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for taking the time to beta. Also thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Cooper and Jason, Sam and Kelly, the fandom or anything you recognize. I’m not making any money from this.  
Words: 124 words without title and ending.

*Endless*

They had been together for fifteen years and counting.

Cooper and Sam had met when they were nineteen years old. A year later when they were twenty they had started dating.

Logan and Lucky had introduced them back in the day, because the two men knew they could and would be good for each other.

Today was their fifteen-year anniversary and Cooper and Sam were celebrating it by taking a vacation together.

After spending fifteen wonderful years together they had finally agreed to get married, because their love for each other was endless.

As the two of them stood before their best friends and the priest, Sam met Cooper’s eyes and said the two words that would seal their fate forever:

“I do…”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
